¤A Single Tear ¤
by Tori-Midori
Summary: 3 princess Tomoyo, Sakura and Meng meets 3 princes Eriol, Syaroan and Xio-long they hate each other the 1st time they meet but then each day they get to know each other more and more..SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE!!!
1. girls WE HAVE TO WAT!

Hey everyone!  
  
I was thinking one night and this idea popped in my head!  
  
Okay it is about 3 bro's who have hearts of stone, but is wedded to 3 sisters.  
  
All the girls have magic they are told not to trust anyone, and have sworn of boys who dare hurt their sisters.  
  
All the boys have magic as well, they practice martial arts everyday to become strong but when they those girls there whole lives changes.......  
  
And so our story begins.  
  
"..." - Talking  
  
... - Thinking  
  
~*~....~*~ - Scene change  
  
# ...# - Flash back  
  
"My dear children's wake up you must go to the Li kingdom today" a woman in her mid 30's with wavy white like blond hair and deep green like eyes said as she shock all three of her lovely daughters.  
  
"Mother why must we go to the Li kingdom?" asked a girl with waist length dark honey almost black hair with deep amber eyes.  
  
"We are going their Meng because your father has promised that you and your sisters are to marry their 3 son's, Meng's mother explained.  
  
"But mother we do not wish to marry weak boys" a girl with waist length honey brown hair and green eyes argued.  
  
"I know Sakura but you girls must not fight these boys they too have magic," their mother pointed out.  
  
"Yes mother all boys a weak! They just act strong to win other girls hearts, and besides if they have magic I'm sure we can take them on" a girl with waist length violet hair and same colour eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo I know you and your sister hold your own cards but they are the direct descended." Their mother said again as she chose the cloth on which the girls must wear.  
  
"But we all have our own cards! Surely we can beat them!" Meng argued.  
  
"Meng cards isn't everything," her mother said as she chose the clothes.  
  
"We have practiced martial arts already, since birth mother!" Tomoyo tired to help her sister in winning the debate.  
  
"yes mother we can beat them! we simply can't marry them!" Sakura to joined in.  
  
: Sigh : "I can never beat you 3 in a debate but your father has said for you to go, so you must go, now here are the cloths you must wear!" her mother said as she gave each girl their cloths. She then turns around and closes the door.  
  
"Mother is being unfair! Why must we marry someone? We are still 16!" yelled Meng as she stood up rudely and walked loudly to the door.  
  
"Meng wait....if we be nasty to these boys maybe they well break the wedding off them selves," asked Tomoyo to Meng who stopped at the door of the bathroom.  
  
"That is a wonderful idea Tomoyo!" cried Meng in joy as she ran to Tomoyo's side and gave her a tight hug.  
  
"It is quiet alright Meng but do you mind losing the grip I'm quickly running short of air." Tomoyo said as she started to turn a bit blue from lack of air.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tomoyo!" Meng cried as she quickly let go.  
  
"Hehehe Mend you'll never change!" Sakura said as she got a playful glare from her youngest sister.  
  
: Knock, knock:  
  
"Come in!" yelled all 3 girls.  
  
"Mistresses your mother asked if your ready yet?" a servant asked at the door.  
  
"We'll be there in 20 min's!" screamed the girls at the same time again as they quickly got their cloths.  
  
~*~20 min later~*~  
  
"Ahh girls you all ready" Nadeshiko (is that how you spell it?) said as she looked at all 3 girls.  
  
"Yes mother we are" the trio replied. Tomoyo oldest from them all wore a sleeve less low necked lavender dress that was tight in the chest with a picture of a dragon, the dress was then lose from the waist on and with small pictures of light purple clouds all round it.  
  
Sakura the middle child had a short sleeved pick dress with a heart shaped neck, it too was tight in the chest and had a picture of a wolf, the dress to was lose from the waist on with small cherry blossoms all round it.  
  
Meng youngest from the 3 had a long sleeved light red dress which was too lose in the chest with a picture of a red roses rapped around a sword, the dress then was lose from the waist with small rose petals falling down.  
  
All the girl's hair where the same, all in two sided French braid with lavender petals, cherry petals or roes petals intertwined in them.  
  
"Girls you look beautiful!" their father king Fujitaka complemented as they sat down to eat breakfast.  
  
"Thankyou father" each girl said as they curtsy and smiled brightly as they took a sit next to one another.  
  
"okay girls go on and eat we well leave right after breakfast is done" king Fujitaka ordered.  
  
"each girl nodded and ate quietly all thinking the same thing this well be good....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
So how you guys like it so far?  
  
Please tell me!  
  
Review please!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Electri-cute 


	2. boys WEAK GIRLS! NO!

A single tear  
  
"..." - Talking  
  
... - Thinking  
  
~*~....~*~ - Scene change  
  
# ...# - Flash back  
  
  
  
Our story so far.....  
  
"Girls you look beautiful!" their father king Fujitaka complemented as they sat down to eat breakfast.  
  
"Thankyou father" each girl said as they curtsy and smiled brightly as they took a sit next to one another.  
  
"Okay girls go on and eat we well leave right after breakfast is done" king Fujitaka ordered.  
  
"Each girl nodded and ate quietly all thinking the same thing this well be good....  
  
******  
  
~*~At the li kingdom's training room~*~  
  
"Come on guys punch harder!" ordered a young handsome man with messy blue hair, matching colour eyes and glasses that suit his face perfectly.  
  
"Eriol stop blocking and maybe we'll actually hit you!" yelled another young handsome man with dark honey brown hair and light amber eyes as he aimed a punch at the warrior with blue eyes also known as Eriol.  
  
"Xio-Long you have to just find my weak point," the blue eyed boy answered as he blocked yet another punch from Xio-Long.  
  
"I don't even know if you have a weak point!" exclaimed yet another young handsome man with messy brown hair and dark amber eyes.  
  
"Yes I do Xio-Lang you just have to find it" Eriol the blue eyed boy answered.  
  
:: Knock, knock ::  
  
A knocking from the large steel doors decorated with silver lining, with both side having a picture of two golden dragons. The training of the 3 boys stopped straight away.  
  
"Come in!" the trio yelled across the training room.  
  
"The steel doors then opened just a crack large enough for a slim woman in her mid 30's with long shiny black hair done nicely in a traditional bun with piecing dark brown eyes to walk in.  
  
"Boys" the elegant woman said. "I need you all to get changed, we are having important guest coming soon and I need you to make a good impression on our kingdom" she continued.  
  
"Yes mother" said the 3 boys as they bowed in greeting.  
  
"You must wear formal clothing" their mother also known as Queen Yelen said.  
  
"Formal? Mother who are these guest really?" asked a curious Xio-Long.  
  
"They are from the Kinomoto kingdom," Queen Yelen answered.  
  
"Why are they coming?" asked another curious boy Xio-Lang  
  
"For an agreement we made before" Queen Yelen answered yet another question.  
  
"What agreement?" asked yet another curious Li child Eriol  
  
"An agreement that you 3 boys are to wed their 3 girls" answered Queen Yelen as she braced herself from another debate.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?" yelled the 3 boys from both in surprised and anger.  
  
"You boys are all turning 18 soon and I need you all to marry" their mother exclaimed quiet calmly.  
  
"But girls are weak!" yelled Xio-Long red in the face from anger.  
  
"Yes mother brother is quiet right girls are all weak and all they care about is their cloths and hair.  
  
"There is no way mother that we are going to marry weak girls," Eriol concluded.  
  
:: Sigh :: "but you boys must be careful to your future wives they have a strong aura, and I once heard that they hold their own magic cards" Queen Yelen said with a warning look telling the boys to drop the subject and to do as they where told. "Now go and change and that is final!" ordered their mother.  
  
All 3 boys hung their head down low in dismay as they climbed the stairs to their rooms preparing yet for another annoying girl.  
  
I don't get mother sometimes, why must we marry thought Xio-Long as he creased his brow in frustration.  
  
Girls are all weak and try hard (A/n- that's not true!) why must we marry these, these, things!? Xio-Lang thought crossly.  
  
Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, weak, WEAK! Girls! Now I have to hear annoying sentences like 'oh no! I broke my nail!' or 'does this dress make me look fat?' AHH!! I can't take this mother why are you torturing us? Yelled Eriol in his thoughts as he crossed his arms.  
  
But all 3 boys don't know that how wrong they can be..............  
  
(A/n- should I stop here?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(K/n- yes!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/n- you sure?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(K/n- yes!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/n- nah! I'm not that slack! I'll write more but you all have to review!!)  
  
~*~Kinomoto kingdom~*~  
  
All 3 girls ate breakfast calmly, which confused their mother for they debated on how wrong this is but when they ate the girls just couldn't wait to go.  
  
"Oh mother how much longer is it going to take?" asked Meng for the 100th time.  
  
"In a few more min dear child" her mother answered as she sweat dropped.  
  
"Okay!" Meng said excitedly.  
  
"Hey Mengy how long are you going to leave me to die from lack of air?" asked a tiny stuffed animal with baby red coloured body with pink little wings and tiny black dots for eyes.  
  
"In a few mins Roselyn" Meng answered to her Guardian beast of the seal from the book of Flames.  
  
"Okay Mengy but do you mind giving me some food and maybe air," Roselyn asked trying to make a puppy dog dace look.  
  
"Okay, here Rose here's you food and I'll open the bag a little okay the driver still doesn't know about you" Meng said as she used the nick name for her Guardian beast.  
  
"Yeah! Thankyou Mengy!" the Guardian beast answered as he took the cookie from her mistress and ate it carefully encase of falling crumbs.  
  
"Sakura! Where's my food!" yelled yet another cute stuffed animal with a yellow body with white wings finished off with the little dots for eyes.  
  
"Kero I gave you food 5 min ago!" Sakura hissed at him  
  
"But that was 5 min ago!" Kero said back, he is the Guardian beast of the seal for the book of Clow.  
  
"Okay, okay!" said Sakura as she gave him some of Meng's cookies.  
  
"Kero you should get your own cookies!" yelled Rose. As she tired to get as much cookies as he little paws can carry.  
  
"Rose don't you know the saying?" asked Kero  
  
"What saying?" Rose asked  
  
"That sharing is caring!" Kero said in a-matter-of-facty tone "Kero you made that up and besides I don't care for you!" Rose said as she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Why are you guys always arguing?" asked yet another stuffed animal with a tiny light purple body and dark purple wings to suit finished off with black dotted eyes. She was known as the Guardian beast of the seal from the book of Moonlight.  
  
"Sorry Violet but Rose started it!" Kero said as he pointed a paw at Rose.  
  
"Hey me start it~"  
  
"See I told you she started it, she even admitted it!" Kero pointed out as he cut through the sentence Rose had no chance of finishing  
  
"I didn't even finish my sentence Kero!" yelled Rose as an anime stress marked showed on her face.  
  
"It's okay Rose I know you didn't start it" Violet calmly said as she got a smile from her best friend.  
  
"That's not fair! You always go to her side" Kero pouted.  
  
"Because I know that you always start a fight" Violet calmly said again.  
  
"Girls we are here at the Li kingdom" the girl's mother said as she stopped the bickering between the 3 Guardian beasts.  
  
"We are!" asked Tomoyo excitedly.  
  
"Yes my dear daughter we are here," said their father King Kinomoto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay that's all guys I'm stopping! I'm so tired! Please review ONEGAI! I'll write faster if I get lots of reviews!!! So please do!! Ja ne! 


	3. our little plan!

A single tear  
  
"..." - Talking  
  
... - Thinking  
  
~*~....~*~ - Scene change  
  
# ...# - Flash back  
  
  
  
Our story so far.....  
  
"Girls we are here at the Li kingdom" the girl's mother said as she stopped the bickering between the 3 Guardian beasts.  
  
"We are!" asked Tomoyo excitedly.  
  
"Yes my dear daughter we are here," said their father King Kinomoto.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Wow this place is gigantic father!" exclaimed the 3 girls.  
  
"Be polite girls make a good impression to our Kingdom" their father King Fujitaka  
  
The carriage soon came to a halt in front of the Li kingdom, there stood 9 people. In those 10 people are the Li kingdom family.  
  
There was, King Li (I made up that name....I know, I know LAME! But hey if you guys could make a better name tell me!) Queen Yelen, Princess Feimei, Princess Fuutie, Princess Fanren, Princess Shiefa, Prince Eriol, Prince Xio- Lang and Prince Xio-Long.  
  
#*#* Xio-Long prov *#*#  
  
I was so tired just standing there, why can't I just practice my martial arts then I'll meet them all at dinner but no! mother said I must stand here to impress the Kinomoto's so what! I don't even want to marry a weak girl.  
  
The carriages soon stopped, there where 3 weird, one was large then a middle size and the last small.  
  
The large one stopped first, but no one got out.....I figured it was the luggage, then the middle sized one stopped again no one got out.....what eles do the have in there I wondered, but I stopped when the small on stopped and the door opened.  
  
A tall man with honey brown hair and dark brown eyes came out, I figured that was King Fujitaka, then a woman in her mid 30's with wavy white like blond hair and deep green like eyes stepped out, I new she was the Queen since she hugged my mother, then 3 girls came out with little stuffed bears in their hands babies I thought straight away.  
  
"hello Fujitaka! Welcome to the Li Kingdom!" my father's voice boomed out.  
  
"hello to you too Li!" the King from the Kinomoto Kingdom answered as he shoke my fathers hand.  
  
"My, the beautiful daughters I hear about all the time" my father said at the 3 girls as the all blushed by the compliment. I made a face.  
  
"These are my daughter's Feimei, Fuutie, Fanren and Shiefa" my father introduced as all of my annoying sisters bowed.  
  
"And these are my lovely sons Eriol, Xio-Lang and Xio-Long" my mother spoke up, my brothers bowed and so did I.  
  
#*# Normal prov #*#  
  
"Hi girls!" yelled Feimei, Fuutie, Fanren and Shiefa to the 3 girls from the Kinomoto Kingdom.  
  
Fuutie then nudged the boys in the ribs telling them to speak.  
  
"Hi" the trio said as the reluctantly kissed the girl's hands.  
  
#*# Eriol's Prov #*#  
  
I took the princess hand and trying hard not to gag kissed her hand, we my lips touched her hand I felt like I was about to vomit all over her.  
  
#*# Xio-Lang prov #*#  
  
I took the princess named Sakura's tanned hand and forced myself to kiss 'it' but as much as I tried to act nice I couldn't help but feel like gagging.  
  
#*# Xio-Long prov #*#  
  
The princess I got suck with was princess Meng her hand was gentle and small it was tanned. I held her hand and kissed it, I instantly felt sick in the stomach and let go quickly.  
  
#*# Normal prov #*#  
  
After the boys kissed the girls hand all 3 of them quickly ran to the near by fountain and gagged!  
  
While the girls quickly went to the other near by fountain and washed their hands while the Guardian beasts helped their frantic mistresses.  
  
"Well this is going quiet well Fujitaka I think they would happily wed each other" King Li said with an anxious smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(I don't want to continue ne more!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(k/n- lazy bum!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(hush Kero!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(r/n- yeah Kero get lost!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(k/n- make me Rose!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(you guys!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(k/n & R/n- she/he started it!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(sweat drop)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(I'll contiune! But I want lots of reviews!!!)  
  
"You think so Li?" asked Queen Yelen.  
  
"My dear wife they may act like this but i know they will fall in love" King Li exclaimed with one of his mischievous grins.  
  
Now I know where Eriol gets his grins Queen Yelen thought.  
  
~*~ At the girls fountain ~*~  
  
"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" said Meng continuously as she scrubbed her hand really hard with the help of her Guardian beast of the seal from the book of flames Roselyn.  
  
"Yuck!" said Sakura as she rubbed her hand with the help from her Guardian beast of the seal from the book of Clow Kero.  
  
"He was disgusting!" said Tomoyo while he Guardian beast of the seal from the book of Moonlight helped its Mistress.  
  
"Mengy I think you should say away from the Guy-brat!" Roselyn also known as Rose warned its Mistress.  
  
"Rose is right Sakura you and Tomoyo must both stay away from your Guy- gaki's!" Kero exclaimed as he looked at Sakura and Tomoyo who nodded.  
  
"This just won't do I got to use the bubble card." Meng said.  
  
% Bubble card hear my words. Come forth and help me %  
  
Meng thought in her mind, since her sister's and her have learned how to call upon the cards without the staff it's much easier.  
  
"but Meng you must remember our plan!" Tomoyo reminded her forgetful sister.  
  
"oh but T-omyo!" Meng wined "their gross!" she winded again.  
  
"ah, but Meng remember we can have a little fun too!" Sakura giggled.  
  
"oh yeah!" Meng brighten up a bit. "our plan, was it to............"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll stop dere it's 12:30 at night and I'm so tired I stayed up to type this for you guys! So I want a lot of reviews!!! A lot!! A lot!!! Okay!!  
  
Ja ne!! 


	4. those eyes, that smile, those dimpleswai...

A single tear  
  
"..." - Talking  
  
... - Thinking  
  
~*~....~*~ - Scene change  
  
# ...# - Flash back  
  
  
  
Our story so far.....  
  
"Oh yeah!" Meng brighten up a bit. "Our plan, was it to............"  
  
* * * *  
  
^ Sakura's Preview ^  
  
"Our plan! I almost forgot about it!" my youngest sister cried.  
  
"Yes dear sister, you forgot? How could you?" my eldest sister replied at my pouting sister.  
  
"Tomoyo we can't all have the same memory as you!" Meng pouted again  
  
This might sound funny but I think Meng is very cute and beautiful, she has dark almost black wavy length hair and those dark amber eyes, she also have rosy cheeks that goes nicely with her tanned skin. And she has the most adorable dimples I have ever seen.  
  
My eldest sister Tomoyo is also beautiful I must say she has long wavy waist length purple hair and matching eyes, she doesn't have rosy cheeks like Meng does but she's very pretty her light skin colour makes her look every fragile.  
  
My sisters say I am too beautiful but I just don't see it.  
  
"Meng a woman must never raise their voice" Tomoyo put in polity  
  
"Tomoyo! Your beginning to sound like mother!" Meng wined with a little smile appearing on her lips, showing those dimples I was talking about.  
  
Tomoyo too soon had a small smile on her lips, since no one can resist the urge to smile when you see Meng's dimples.  
  
"Sakura are you okay?" asked Meng.  
  
I then noticed that I had stop scrubbing my hand and was very quietly watching the battle between my best friends also my sisters.  
  
"I'm fine," I replied "I guess I was just thinking to much"  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Meng.  
  
That's another thing about Meng, she cares for other people first before she does to herself.  
  
"I'm fine really," I said smiling "don't worry about me"  
  
"Okay," Meng said still looking a bit worried "if you say so."  
  
"Are you girls finished over there?" asked my mother.  
  
"Yes!" we chorused.  
  
"Then hurry back here" she replied back.  
  
"Okay Meng call back your bubble card" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay!" Meng smiled, she closed her eyes and as soon as she opened it back the card was back in its card form.  
  
Soon after that was down we each quickly waled back to our parents, once there we had to wait for the boys.  
  
~*~ Boy's fountain ~*~  
  
^ Xio-Long ^  
  
"Yuck!" exclaimed my older brother Xio-Lang as he rubbed his hands really quickly.  
  
When we came here and started rubbing and scrubbing our hands he also saw the 3 girls running over to the other fountain doing the same thing. At first it was strange since none of the girls have done that.  
  
We watched the girls for a while until we felt a very strong aura; it was a very gentle red one, both gentle and sweet.  
  
We weren't sure which of those girls had that aura but it sure was strong.  
  
"That's was the best thing in my life!" my eldest brother Eriol said sarcastically.  
  
You see I was always jealous with my two brothers, they where very...how can you say this, good looking. My eldest brother Eriol hand messy blue hair and matching colour eyes, even though he wore glasses he didn't look like a nerd. Then there is my brother Xio-Lang he had messy chocolate brown hair and dark amber eyes. "Hey, Xio-Long you day dreaming about those girls?" asked my older brother Xio-Lang.  
  
"No! That is the last thing on my mind," I argued back, pouting a bit.  
  
That's another thing, we never act like brothers, and we act more like friends and sometimes even enemies but not brothers.  
  
"I must say, those girls where good looking, even for princesses" Eriol pointed out.  
  
"I must agree" Xio-Lang added. "They did look beautiful.  
  
I too nodded in agreement, even though they looked beautiful, all princesses are spoiled and annoying, but that Meng I must say she's a real looker, those eyes that smile those dimples! ....Wait! What am I thinking?  
  
"Who did you think was pretty Xio-Lang?" asked Eriol.  
  
"I must say, Sakura...that name suits her, cherry blossom, yep she beautiful.  
  
"Yes I agree, but, I think that Tomoyo girl is pretty" Eriol replied.  
  
"What about you Xio-Long?" both of my brothers asked.  
  
"Meng." Was all I could say.  
  
"Boys!" our father yelled, "are you done!"  
  
"We're coming!" we all said.  
  
"Hurry up, you need to show these girls around." Our mother added making us all groan.  
  
We walked quickly to the spot we first meet, all of us glaring at the girls, maybe this would scare them, it did work of other girls.  
  
Wrong!  
  
To our surprise, they glared right back, I looked at Tomoyo, glare, I looked at Sakura, glare, then I looked over at Meng, glare, I felt hurt by her glare, but why?  
  
^ Meng's preview ^  
  
"Please follow us," the 3 boys said through gritted teeth.  
  
They all glared at us, but, that didn't scare us, we just glared right back.  
  
We reluctantly followed the 3 boys to the garden.  
  
When we came there I just couldn't stop a gasp coming from my mouth, because of that my reward was 3 eyes staring straight at me and my too sisters giving me a why-you-do-that look, I smiled apologetically at all of them showing them my dimples, I hate these dimples, no one takes me seriously, but only one pair of eyes caught my attention, a light amber brown eyes, Xio-Long's they looked more sweeter then when we first meet. But why are they?  
  
We walked on, we passed such beautiful things, there where cherry blossom trees, which I saw Sakura smile at, the where also, lavender garden, Tomoyo's eyes sparked at that, the was ponies, and white roses, which I was disappointed at, then there where fountains and more flowers.  
  
^ Xio-Long ^  
  
when we came to the garden I heard a small gasp, I turned around and saw Meng smiling to her sisters, those dimples showing god they look beautiful.  
  
We walked on when we came to the rose bush I turned again and saw the disappointed look on Meng's face, she doesn't like white roses? What colour does she like?  
  
"do you have any red roses?" Meng's soft voice sung around us.  
  
"you like red roses?" asked Eriol looking at her.  
  
"yes I love them." Meng replied happily as she smiled at Eriol, somehow I felt like punching Eriol for making her smile at him and not at me....what? Did I say that?  
  
I saw Eriol's lips twitching and I knew he was trying not to smile.  
  
"Why do you love red roses?" asked Xio-Lang  
  
"Because she loves spring and roses always bloom in spring!" a little light red stuffed animal said.  
  
"Spring?" I asked looking quiet confused  
  
"Yes," the stuffed animal spoke again.  
  
"Why?" asked Eriol looking also confused  
  
"Because her full name is Xio Chun Meng," 'it' replied.  
  
"Little spring dream," I mumbled.  
  
"but that still doesn't explain why she likes red roses" Xio-Lang pressed on.  
  
"you Gaki what is this a Triva show?" asked the fluff ball.  
  
"Don't call me a Gaki you stuffed animal!" Xio-Lang yelled.  
  
"You guys" Meng said as she stood in between them.  
  
"So Meng why do you like red roses?" I asked  
  
"I own the book of Flames and the key is a rose key, I don't know if that is a real answer, I just love them I guess" she answered as she shrugged at the last sentence.  
  
"You all own your own books right?" Eriol asked as they all nodded "then can we see them?"  
  
They nodded again.  
  
"So where are they?" we asked  
  
"You have to wait Gaki's!" the 3 stuffed animals yelled, one was yellow, and another was light purple, then the last one I guessed is Meng's which is light red.  
  
"we're not Gaki's!" all 3 of us yelled back...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay guys I'm going to stop here! I'm just so tired! This time I didn't do those spacy thingys! So please review!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. don't make her cry

A single tear  
  
"..." - Talking  
  
... - Thinking  
  
~*~....~*~ - Scene change  
  
# ...# - Flash back  
  
  
  
Our story so far.....  
  
"You all own your own books right?" Eriol asked as they all nodded "then can we see them?"  
  
They nodded again.  
  
"So where are they?" we asked  
  
"You have to wait Gaki's!" the 3 stuffed animals yelled, one was yellow, and another was light purple, then the last one I guessed is Meng's which is light red.  
  
"We're not Gaki's!" all 3 of us yelled back...........  
  
* * *  
  
# Xio-Lang's preview #  
  
"You guys," Meng wined a bit.  
  
"But Mengy!" the little red cotton ball wined back "they started it"  
  
"No we didn't!" yelled my youngest brother Xio-long.  
  
"Rose they just didn't know they had to wait a while so we could get the books, Meng explained calmly, she looked over at Xio-Long and smiled, at that I saw him blush. I smirk. & Little brother you're blushing, could it be your falling for the little spring dream? & I asked telepathically & shut up Xio-Lang & was his reply  
  
"Hey Xio-Lang," Meng said to me all of a sudden, in a soft voice that sung through out the garden "do you mind us calling you Syaoran instead? Xio- Lang and Xio-Long are sometimes confusing," he giggled at the last bit.  
  
"What does Syaoran mean?" I asked trying not to smile. I don't like her! It's just who can resist dimples? (That's the same thing Sakura said!)  
  
"It mean's little wolf in Japanese" (I just made it up okay I really don't know what it means) Sakura's voice sung out, I felt something hot on my face and I knew I had blushed.  
  
& Lookie here! Our strong wolf boy is blushing! & Smirked Xio-Long & like you said big brother, could it be your falling for the little cherry blossom? &  
  
"Shut up Xio-Long!" I yelled.  
  
# Xio-Long's preview #  
  
"But dear brother I did not speak of any word" I exclaimed while smirking.  
  
"Yes you did Xio-Long" Meng's voice said.  
  
I looked shocked and I could tell everyone eles was including her sisters.  
  
"What are you saying Meng?" asked her elder sister Tomoyo.  
  
"I um, found out I could read and talk telepathically" Meng whispered softy, so softy that is someone moved or the wind blew you wouldn't catch it.  
  
"What!" I exclaimed loudly, I was scared that she heard on what my brother had said.  
  
"I, um, sorry" Meng said bowing her head, that's when I saw it 'a single tear' dropped from her face.  
  
"I'm going to, um, go to my room now" she said her head still bowed, then I saw 2 large light red wing spouted from her back.  
  
She took off quickly.  
  
"How could you make her cry!" yelled Sakura red in the face from anger.  
  
"What it's not like she doesn't cry!" Xio-Lang yelled back defending me.  
  
"Ah! You don't know nothing about her or us!" yelled Tomoyo she too was beginning to cry. "But let me tell you this, Meng is like a rose very fragile! She's not even our real sister!" Tomoyo yelled again  
  
I was shocked and I knew my brothers were too.  
  
"What do you mean Tomoyo?" asked Eriol.  
  
"One spring, we, Tomoyo and I we were playing in the gardens when we were young. I wasn't allowed to step on any of the flowers because I knew my mother took long days planting them. But I stepped on one by accident. The flower it started to glow, I was so scared I screamed making my father, mother and brother to run out." Sakura said tears brimming to her eyes.  
  
"She didn't know what to do," Tomoyo continued for her "then the flower it started to grow larger, till it was our height once at our height it bloomed and in the middle stood a Meng, there was also a book next to her, also known as the Flame book." Tomoyo said, she stopped at looked at the stuff animal also known as Rose.  
  
Rose nodded her head in understand meant to continue the story. "After that I came out of the book, I told everyone that Meng was to be their daughter/sister for now till it is safe. I also warned them, 1. She must always wear red, 2. She must always have red roses on her and 3. Never ever make her cry!" at the last sentence the cotton ball yelled in my ear.  
  
"Ahh!! I'm going to be death!" I yelled.  
  
"Why shouldn't we let her cry?" asked Eriol.  
  
"That's what I meant by fragile." Tomoyo said looking on to the ground.  
  
"If she cries a rose we kept in a jar, well drop a petal, if all the petals drop, she'll, she'll die." Sakura said dropping her voice to only a whisper at the last words.  
  
I felt like my world came crushing down at that world, she'll die, I can't let her! I- I- lo- wait! She's just too sweet to die.  
  
Not wanting my little spring dream to die, wait my? When was she mine? She's my friend. I ran to her room knowing she'll be there..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey guys I know it's a bit short and crappie but I'm really sorry!! I'm just a bit sick and I don't have any ideas coming into my head. I'm sorry!  
  
I'll try really hard next time I promise!!  
  
Ja ne minna-san! 


	6. did u really mean it?

A single tear  
  
"..." - Talking  
  
... - Thinking  
  
~*~....~*~ - Scene change  
  
# ...# - Character preview  
  
!~!~!~!.....!~!~!~!~! - Flash back  
  
  
  
Our story so far.....  
  
I felt like my world came crushing down at that world, she'll die, I can't let her! I- I- lo- wait! She's just too sweet to die.  
  
Not wanting my little spring dream to die, wait my? When was she mine? She's my friend. I ran to her room knowing she'll be there..........  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
# Xiao-Longs preview #  
  
I ran as fast as I could, hearing my brothers yelling my name asking me where I was going, but I couldn't answer them, knowing that Meng would die, I couldn't and I wouldn't!  
  
I reached the house, and ran quickly to the stairs, passing the halls of paintings that hung from the walls, I stopped when I felt a weak light red aura, I walked quietly to the room I felt the aura from.  
  
# Normal preview #  
  
He stopped at a large door, it was pretty big with gold linings and a red diamond rose in the middle, the door knob had a picture of a red dragon, this room he remembered from Eriol, his oldest brother, that rooms with dragon door knobs are very protective with the whoever or whatever is inside the room, to enter your aura must show kindness and love.  
  
He stood there looking at the door knob, then all of a sudden it starting to turn and open, he walked slowly in, but when he came in there was nothing, the room was pitch black with nothing inside, all he saw was a table, with a glowing red rose in a jar. The rose! he thought.  
  
The petals on the rose where dropping slowly, his mind screamed in pain as he saw them drop, he ran out of the room quickly, trying to find Meng to beg her to stop crying.  
  
~*~ Meng's room ~*~  
  
#Meng's preview #  
  
I sat in the middle of the room crying, I felt weaker as each tear dropped, all of a sudden I heard a loud bang at my door, I quickly dried my tears and answered with a cracked voice.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door flew open and there stood the last person on Earth I would want to talk to, Xiao-Long.  
  
"Meng!" he yelled concerned all over his face.  
  
"What do you want!" I snapped back, I wasn't normally like this but I really wanted to be alone.  
  
"I'm sorry about before, forgive me?" he said looking hurt, I couldn't help feeling wrong on the snapping, I looked up at him, light amber meets dark and he just seem to stay that way.  
  
I smiled at him, showing him that I have forgiven him, he too smiled back I couldn't help but blush at the site.  
  
"It's um, okay," I whispered to shy to look at him.  
  
I heard footsteps coming my way, and I knew he was coming; I looked up to find he was sitting in front of me.  
  
"Meng I'm sorry for yelling at you before, I really didn't know what got over me, please I'll love to be your husb- I mean friend (would you guess what he was about to say? Teehee), he said holding my hand, I felt my face getting warmer by the minute.  
  
I looked up at him and smiled once more, "I'll love to" I answered, I then saw his face getting hot, I removed my hand from his and put it gently on his forehead, seeing if he had a fever, no it's the normal temperature, then why is his red? I asked myself.  
  
"Xiao-Long are you feeling okay?" I asked him.  
  
"I-I'm f-fine" he stumbled.  
  
I giggled at the way he looked. I saw him pout and asked me, "Nan ni sonna ni machigatta? (What's so funny?)" I giggled even more.  
  
"Nan desu ka?" (What is it?) He said again.  
  
"Koko ni Kinasai" (come here) I said pulling him lightly over.  
  
He started to go redder. I dragged him over to the mirror I have. "Look" I said, pointing at the glass.  
  
"What?" he asked I knew he didn't get it. I tried out his Japanese. "Ahem Anata no kao wa akai desu" I said feeling like I was at home.  
  
"Nani?" (What?) He asked confused.  
  
"It means, your face is red," I giggled.  
  
"It is?! Oh my god!" he said rubbing it like there's no tomorrow.  
  
At this point I didn't know what came over me, I took his hand gently and held it still, "Xiao-Long, did your brother mean it when he said that you liked me?" I asked.  
  
His face redden again, "I um, I-I-d-don't-know" he stumble.  
  
# Xiao-Long's preview #  
  
Why did she ask me that? I was so surprised, god she looks so beautiful.  
  
"Oh," I said, somehow I could see how disappointed she looked and I knew I did something wrong she might cry again, then I'll lose her I thought baka Xiao-Long baka!  
  
"You're wrong Meng I don't like you." I said looking confident.  
  
"Okai ma naku then" (never mind then) she said. Down casing her eyes to the floor.  
  
"I-I-I love you Meng," I said. (Gasp! He said it!!)  
  
She looked up and her eyes were wide from surprised, "honto ni?" (Really?) She asked he eyes sparkling with joy, or I hoped was joy.  
  
"Really" I answered as I pulled her close to me, my body taking over, I gently hugged her around her slim waist and pulled her to me holding her for dear life, I tilted my head a little and our lips touched, gently first I wasn't sure how she would react, then I felt her kissing me back and I made the kiss more passionate. I felt butterflies in my stomach and electricity run up and down my body.  
  
But did she love me or even like me back? I stopped the kiss and pulled her away from me to look into her shiny dark amber eyes.  
  
"Meng do you-do you love me back?" I asked.  
  
She looked at me for a few minutes and nodded her head, joy! I felt joy all over me. I hugged her tighter; her fragile hands wrapped around me neck. And he looked into each other's eyes one more time before ending it with anther passionate kiss.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So guys how was it? I know this one is only on Meng and Xiao-Long but stay with me, I'll make the next chapter on our favourite S+S couple then on our clever E+T couple okay! Cool! This chapter was a bit long neh? And I learned some Japanese words so I added it in teehee. I'm going to start to write me Japanese words from now on!  
  
So guys review!!  
  
Ja mata!  
  
Oh and read my other stories  
  
Angel from hell  
  
Super Sayian Sakura  
  
Kiss me creep 


	7. our fav SS couple's turn for spotlight

A single tear  
  
"..." - Talking  
  
... - Thinking  
  
~*~....~*~ - Scene change  
  
# ...# - Character preview  
  
!~!~!~!.....!~!~!~!~! - Flash back  
  
  
  
Our story so far.....  
  
"Meng do you-do you love me back?" I asked.  
  
She looked at me for a few minutes and nodded her head, joy! I felt joy all over me. I hugged her tighter; her fragile hands wrapped around me neck. And he looked into each other's eyes one more time before ending it with anther passionate kiss.............  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
# Syaoran's preview #  
  
"Where are you going?" I yelled at my youngest brother Xiao-Long, but I already knew deep down that he loved that Meng princess and that he went to find her.  
  
"We should leave them," I heard Sakura's voice spoke softy.  
  
"W-we sh-should?" I asked my voice shaking what's wrong with me?  
  
She smiled a bit, looking happier. "We should, they love each other I just know it.  
  
I started to get hot I knew I was blushing. "O-okay"  
  
# Eriol's preview #  
  
My, my what do we have here? My strong little brother is falling for the cherry blossom? That I got to see, I'd need a little help.  
  
My sharp eyes then caught a smirk from the Tomoyo princess, does she know too? I'll need her help. She looks quiet clever.  
  
"Lets move on shall we?" I asked being as casual as I could.  
  
"Yes please, I'll love to see the cherry blossoms." Sakura said. "And I'll love to see the lavender flowers please." Tomoyo asked as well.  
  
"I know, why don't you Xiao-Lang or should I call you Syaoran take princess Sakura to see the cherry blossom field, while I take princess Tomoyo to see the lavender trees?" I asked, my eyes shinning with joy.  
  
"O-okay 'Eriol' I'll take p-princess S-Sakura to see the c-cherry b-b- blossoms." My brother said, giving me an I'll-get-you-for-this look, while I returned the you'll-thank-me-soon look.  
  
"Shall we go?" ask princess Tomoyo, as she eyed Sakura.  
  
"Let's go," I said showing her the way (hold her hand Eriol! Come on where's the gentle man we all know and love? Hold her hand!)  
  
Once Syaoran and Sakura where out of sight Tomoyo stopped walking and grabbed my hand telling me to stop. I could feel myself getting warm but I controlled it.  
  
"Eriol did you do that on purpose?" Tomoyo asked, she was a clever one!  
  
"Why Tomoyo how could you say such thing? I just wanted them to have a little space for themselves" I said trying very hard to keep a straight face.  
  
"You're a genius Eriol!" Tomoyo cried in joy as her eyes sparked with happiness. "They make a beautiful couple don't they?" she asked.  
  
We make a beautiful couple too, wait where did that come from? I was confused why did I think such thing?  
  
"Yes they do, a wonderful couple, and since there is going to be a ball soon it'll make things more fun" I smiled.  
  
"Wow a ball this well be good!" she cried again.  
  
~*~Where Sakura and Syaoran are~*~  
  
"Wow" Sakura gaps as she saw cherry blossom trees in every corner swaying gently in the wind.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said.  
  
"Yes it is beautiful," Syaoran said looking at Sakura instead of the cherry blossom trees.  
  
She turned around, and smiled at Syaoran, he eyes sparkling in happiness, "oh Syaoran, this is so wonderful, who planted these?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I-I um planted-the-the-flowers," he said blushing red like a fire truck.  
  
"Oh Syaoran, you do have a talent! These are beautiful!" she cried, while grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the nearest tree.  
  
My face is red I just know it thought Syaoran.  
  
Sakura then twirled him around with her, while the cherry blossoms started to drift down, flowing the graceful breeze, making the couple feels like they're in a fantasy.  
  
"Sakura?" asked Syaoran quiet shyly.  
  
"Nani?"(Huh? Or what?) Asked Sakura turning her head to face him.  
  
"Sakura-I-I-just-wanted-to-to-say-that-that-I reallywanttobeyourfriend" he said fastening the pace on the last few words.  
  
"Nani?" asked Sakura rather confused. "Can you repeat that?"  
  
"I really want to be your friend Sakura." Syaoran said, signing lightly why can't I just tell her how I feel? Baka Syaoran  
  
"I'll love to" Sakura said, but deep down she couldn't help but feel, some what disappointed.  
  
Syaoran, why can't you just tell her? asked a silent yet sweet voice.  
  
Who's there? demanded Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran tell her you love her, I know she loves you too deep down it answered.  
  
How do you know she'll answer it like that? he questioned.  
  
Because Xiao-Lang she is her sister added in a strong yet familiar male voice.  
  
Xiao-Long? Meng? Is that you? he asked, looking quiet shock.  
  
"Syaoran what's wrong?" Sakura asked seeing his shock face.  
  
Tell her Xiao-Lang, before it's too late Xiao-Long and Meng said together, you have our support  
  
Smiling and thankyou Syaoran turned to face the still worried look on Sakura. "Sakura, I'm fine, and I'll love to be more than just a friend to you," he said, smiling at her.  
  
"You want to be my best friend?" asked a rather dense Sakura.  
  
Chuckling lightly he shook his head "no Sakura, I want to be more than that," grabbing her petite hands he continued, "Sakura Aishiteru" (I love you)  
  
"You-you loves me?" Sakura asked feeling a mixture of both shook and happiness. "Hai, (yes) I love you," he answered bring her hands to his lips.  
  
"Syaoran, I love you too," Sakura said, as he pulled her in to a warm, soft, passionate kiss.  
  
~*~ Where Meng and Xiao-long are ~*~  
  
"Xiao-Long I'm so happy they got together, I knew Sakura could do it" Meng said smiling at her new boyfriend and soon to be husband.  
  
"And I know that Xiao-Lang, Sakura and we can make my dear older brother to admit his feelings for my love's sister," Xiao-Long said, planting a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Xiao-Long I never want this to end." Meng answered as a little gasp escaped her lips, smiling in embarrassment.  
  
"Shall we see our new brother to be and sister to be?" asked Xiao-Long chuckling at her cuteness.  
  
"Hai" she answered, slipping her hand into his, warm one.  
  
As they walked gently down to the cherry blossom garden....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay peps! How you like it? Hope it's good! It really did take me a while but I got it!  
  
Read my other stories you guys  
  
They are:  
  
Angel from hell Super Sayian Sakura Kiss me creep 


	8. ET's love

A single tear  
  
"..." - Talking  
  
... - Thinking  
  
~*~....~*~ - Scene change  
  
# ...# - Character preview  
  
!~!~!~!.....!~!~!~!~! - Flash back  
  
  
  
Our story so far.....  
  
"Xiao-Long I never want this to end." Meng answered as a little gasp escaped her lips, smiling in embarrassment.  
  
"Shall we see our new brother to be and sister to be?" asked Xiao-Long chuckling at her cuteness.  
  
"Hai" she answered, slipping her hand into his, warm one.  
  
As they walked gently down to the cherry blossom garden....  
  
*! *! *! *  
  
Eriol smiled in satisfaction; finally his two brothers have admitted their true feeling from the princess, but want about him? Why can't he just admit his true feelings for this lovely angel standing next to him?  
  
Seeing the smile Eriol had, Tomoyo looked at him curiously, have Sakura and Syaoran admitted their feelings? Or is he just happy? He looks so cute why can't I admit my true feelings for him? Why can't I just tell him that I love him? Why is it so easy for my 2 favourite sisters, but I can't do it myself?  
  
"What are you smiling on about, Prince Eriol?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Please just call me Eriol, I am smiling about our little brothers and sisters, I see they have finally told each other about their love."  
  
"Honto ni?" asked Tomoyo speaking in her native tongue.  
  
"Beg your pardon?" asked Eriol confused.  
  
Giggling at his face, Tomoyo smiled and answered, "I said, really?"  
  
"Oh, Yes really, they have both admitted they both love each other, and they are all meeting at the Cherry Blossom garden, would-would you like to come?" Eriol said, blushing lightly, but covered it up with his charming smile, only to make Tomoyo blush.  
  
"Yes, I'll love too" Tomoyo said, covering her blush, and taking his offered hand.  
  
They walked silently along the way admiring the view, passing the beautiful flowers, signing in pure joy Tomoyo's eyes sparkled.  
  
Eriol signed too, but not of the beautiful view that was in front of him, it was because the view next to him, the lovely Tomoyo.  
  
Come on Eriol you can do this, be brave the thought's kept repeating in his head.  
  
Tomoyo what is wrong with you, just a touch and your shaking up, you can't love him already can you?  
  
~*~ Where Syaoran, Sakura, Meng and Xiao-Long were ~*~  
  
"Do you think, they have told it other yet?" asked the soft voice of Meng.  
  
"I don't know yet Meng," another soft voice answered back.  
  
"I know they can, Eriol is a very brave man," Xiao-Long said, as he held onto Meng's hand, squeezing it a little in comfort.  
  
"Yes Xiao-Long but, bravery in love is very different to bravery in battle." Meng answered looking at her love ones face.  
  
"I guess that's true, hey what do you think Xiao-Lang I mean Syaoran?" Xiao- Long asked. On not getting an answer, he began to wave a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Syaoran you there?"  
  
"Syaoran, what's wrong?" asked Sakura, looking worried, she doesn't know what's wrong with her only love, she's scared she might lose him, when they have just told they love each other.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm fine, just thinking" Syaoran said, after having Xiao-Long hit him on the back of the head.  
  
"You scared me Syaoran, I thought I'll lose you" Sakura said, pouting a bit, making her love one blush.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran would never leave 'you' your too special for him." Meng said in a teasing voice.  
  
Blushing like mad Sakura finally stopped when she felt, Tomoyo's aura, shine.  
  
"Do you feel it too Meng?" Sakura asked, when she saw Meng froze a bit.  
  
"Yeah, Tomoyo her aura it's happy, I guess only one thing can mean for that" Meng said, relaxing, and smiling happily.  
  
Then there was a loud happy yell coming somewhere near, the yelling kept going on and on saying only one thing, and that was "SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME! SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME!"  
  
Giggling and chuckling could be heard after that, as Meng, Sakura, Syaoran and Xiao-Long.  
  
"That's our brother," said Xiao-Long and Syaoran together. Making the 2 girls giggle again. Their giggling made the garden seem happier, somehow.  
  
~*~ Back to Eriol and Tomoyo ~*~  
  
I'm going to tell her now, this is killing me Eriol thought, stopping in his tracks, and grabbing Tomoyo's hand, making her turn around, looking into her deep violet eyes, Eriol took a deep breath and said, "ilovyouTomyo"  
  
I didn't hear what I thought I hear did I? But he said it so fast, maybe it was something else "can you repeat that?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Taking in deep breaths again, he said more slowly "I love you Tomoyo," not wanting to meet her gaze, Eriol looked down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing he have ever seen.  
  
OMG! He said it, I'm so happy, he loves me too, I love him, but I better answer him smiling lovingly at him Tomoyo answered, "Aishiteru, it means I love you too," Tomoyo added seeing the confused look he had.  
  
Then without warning, Eriol's heart jumped in joy, she said it, she said it "SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME! SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME! SHE SAID SHE~"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol's sentence could not be finished since Tomoyo had closed the space between them with a passionate kiss, a kiss that came from her heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay peps! How you like it? Hope it's good! It really did take me a while but I got it!  
  
Read my other stories you guys  
  
They are:  
  
Angel from hell  
  
Kiss me creep  
  
One boy too many - sequel to Kiss me creep - I changed the title now it's, P.S I love you.  
  
I'll never say good-bye - a poem I wrote, when Syaoran had to go back to Hong Kong.  
  
An assigned angel  
  
3 little words - a poem I wrote, on how much Syaoran loves Sakura.  
  
My best friend is a vampire 


	9. revenge

A single tear  
  
"..." - Talking  
  
... - Thinking  
  
~*~....~*~ - Scene change  
  
# ...# - Character preview  
  
!~!~!~!.....!~!~!~!~! - Flash back  
  
  
  
Our story so far.....  
  
Then without warning, Eriol's heart jumped in joy, she said it, she said it "SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME! SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME! SHE SAID SHE~"  
  
  
  
Silence  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol's sentence could not be finished since Tomoyo had closed the space between them with a passionate kiss, a kiss that came from her heart.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Tonight was the wonderful night of the 'ball' the stars were shinning with all their might, the moon as well, the wonderful sounds of music could be heard, flowing through, and the happy sounds of laughter could be heard, from our 6 hero's and heroine.  
  
Yelen walked past many of her guest, smiling here and there, sometimes chatting a little. As she pasted the 6 boy's and girls, she shared a small smile with her husband, who happen to appear next to her, from nowhere.  
  
"Li, the kids, they're so happy," Yelen said, to her smiling husband.  
  
"They are, aren't they?" Li asked back.  
  
Walking away from the kids, Yelen and Li began to proceed to Fujitaka and his lovely wife who happen to catch a glimpse of Sakura and Syaoran kissing, Meng and Xiao-Long hugging, Eriol feeding Tomoyo a spring roll.  
  
~*~ Where our hero's are ~*~  
  
Giggling at how much Eriol could be such a gentleman, Tomoyo opened her mouth just a fraction, and so the spring roll could just fit.  
  
Eriol, loved the sound of Tomoyo's laughter, it sounded like birds singing on a sunny morning. He took hold of a pair of chopsticks and balanced the spring roll in it with care, then letting his beloved eat the wonderful source. He placed a hand around her slim waist and smiled at her, he couldn't believe how much Tomoyo would look so beautiful in her lavender kimono tired by a light blue slash, with her hair, tied in a single plat.  
  
He and Tomoyo glanced over at Meng and Xiao-Long to see them both huddled under a cherry blossom tree, watching the wonderful fireworks reach the night sky. They both shared a smile, which seemed a lot like a smirk and watched the two.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Dark honey hair blew softly in the light breeze, as she sat comfortably in her loved one's lap, she felt safe and secure, with his strong arms wrapped around her slim waist, and his head rested on the crock of her neck, smiling the wonderful sent of roses, she wore a red kimono, the lining of it where gold, tied with also a golden slash, her hair was let lose.  
  
Xiao-Long smiled at Meng, when she gasp at the fireworks, he loved her smile, her dimples made her look more 'Kawaii' how he hated her at the beginning, he never knew why, he loved her and she loved him, nothing could change their love for each other.  
  
"Wo ai ne" Xiao-Long whispered into his loved one's ear; she shivered at the way his husky voice sounded.  
  
"I love you too" Meng said back, and giggled as Xiao-Long tighten his grip on her waist.  
  
The two turned their hands to one of the many fountains, and saw Sakura and Syaoran, kissing, Meng signed, she was happy that her sister had found love.  
  
"Don't they run out of air?" Xiao-Long asked Meng who giggled.  
  
[Shut up Xiao-Long] Syaoran's voice could be heard, ringing through Meng and Xiao-Long's ears.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Syaoran growled low in his throat when he heard what his 'dear' brother had said, telepathically he told him to shut up.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura stopped their 'kissing' when their lungs screamed for air. Stopping Sakura looked into Syaoran's beautiful amber eyes, she loved him so much, and she would do 'any thing' to make her love grow stronger.  
  
Syaoran looked loving at the emerald pools in front of him, the eyes that he loved so much, he smiled a small smile at her, she looked gorgeous in the light pink kimono, tied with a green slash, with her honey hair tied in two French plats. She hugged him, her tiny tanned hands wrapped around his neck, while his strong hand wrapped around her tiny waist, he smile again everything was tiny about her, her hands, her waist, her face, her size, but not her love.  
  
"Syaoran" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" Syaoran's muffled voice came, since her silky honey hair covered his face, hair that smelled like cherry blossoms and honey.  
  
"Aishiteru" Sakura said, in Japanese, giggling a little.  
  
"I love you too Sakura" Syaoran voice came out muffled again.  
  
Giggling again, Sakura lifted her head that was resting on his shoulders; she kissed him, showing him her love a love she had longed for.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Not far from the 3 couples, 3 girls were watching, glaring at the love the girls had, that the boys give, eyes that showed hated eyes that wanted revenge..............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay everyone, sorry for the long updating, I just didn't know what to write, please forgive me, I'll update the next chapter in about a week, depending on the review I get.  
  
Please read my other stories, they are:  
  
+ Kiss me creep  
  
+ P.S I love you - this is the sequel to kiss me creep, it used to be called 'one boy too many' but I changed the whole plot so it's different now.  
  
+ An assigned angel  
  
+ Angel from hell  
  
+ A single tear  
  
+ I'll never say good-bye - just a poem, when Syaoran had to leave, go back to Hong Kong.  
  
+ 3 little words I want to say to you - just another poem from Syaoran, telling Sakura how much he loves her. 


	10. Cat fight part 1

A single tear  
  
"..." - Talking  
  
... - Thinking  
  
~*~....~*~ - Scene change  
  
# ...# - Character preview  
  
!~!~!~!.....!~!~!~!~! - Flash back  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE = this story may have some appalling language, and fight scenes so please have an adult with you eheh.  
  
Our story so far.....  
  
Not far from the 3 couples, 3 girls were watching, glaring at the love the girls had, that the boys give, eyes that showed hated eyes that wanted revenge..............  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Let me at them, let me at them!" hissed one of the 3 figures from the bush near by. She was angry, and wanted so bad to tear up that girl sitting with 'her' Xiao-Long but was held back by her sister.  
  
"Shh!" hissed the other one, "they might hear us, you ding dong!" she hissed again, still holding onto her sisters dress.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, if you don't' let me go" she yelled in a low growl, her eyes narrowed at the three couples.  
  
"You don't think I don't want to kill them too?" asked the other sister, snaring at the kissing couple, Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Shut up! Your husband-to-be is nowhere near 'my' husband-to-be!" the other on yelled, looking at the azure eyes, and beautiful messy blue hair.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sakura stiffened, she felt someone looking at her, with so much anger. Syaoran who happen to hug her at the moment felt her body movement change. Looking worried he asked her, "what is wrong Sakura?"  
  
"Someone or something, is watching us Syaoran, I can feel it," she answered looking over to her 2 sisters, who happen to be stiff and looking at her.  
  
"They feel it too don't they?" Syaoran asked, as she followed her gaze that landed on her sisters, who happen to look troubled.  
  
Syaoran can't you feel it? came Meng's soft voice, ringing through our warrior/sorcerers head.  
  
Feel what? I can't feel any one looking at me, us his voice answered back.  
  
Syaoran you baka concentrate Xiao-Long's voice came in, growling slightly. Has he felt it to?  
  
Syaoran was about to reply when his eyes caught a sudden movement near the bushes. Looking over at Sakura, he knew that she must of spot it too. "Don't do anything, not yet," Syaoran whispered to her.  
  
Looking confused, Sakura's eyes questioned him, only to see him smile lightly. "If you say so," Sakura said back.  
  
Yo, Long, listen up, you too Meng, I feel the eyeing near the bushes, don't do any thing, I think someone is there, stay where you are, send a message to Eriol tell him the same thing, we'll move and surround them Syaoran's voice rang through, Long and Meng nodded their head slightly, then passing the message over to Eriol, who he told to Tomoyo, who nodded.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran began to walk, pretending to go back to the castle, but made a sharp turn when they near the wall, just near the bush.  
  
Long (I'll write Long from now on) and Meng walked over to Eriol and Tomoyo, pretending to fill their plates/dishes to give to their parents. Them walking over to the castles using a different way, the hide behind a large oak tree.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo stood there. They didn't move it would make something or someone in the bushes think twice on moving. They pretended to eat and laugh occasionally.  
  
"Sakura follow me, and put your aura down" Syaoran whispered to her as he began to walk over to the 3 figures from behind.  
  
Go Syaoran said telepathically to Meng and Long, they walked out from behind the oak tree, and began to make there way to the far side of the 3 sitting figures.  
  
Fast sapphire and amethyst eyes caught the movement from their brothers/sisters and made there way to the bush.  
  
The 3 figures turned around and was about to run away when they where stopped by what they saw. 2 eyes looking ready for battle while the other two were narrowed giving all 3 death glares.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want!" demanded Eriol from behind them he too was glaring. "We have come for you and only you," one girl answered.  
  
"My love for you." Another said  
  
"For you to hold me" said the one that wanted to kill Sakura.  
  
"What is your name!" demanded Tomoyo, this was bullsh*t no one could take Eriol away from her! She loved him and he loved her!  
  
"None of your business tramp!" snapped one of the girls; she had wavy waist length blond hair and blue/purple eyes.  
  
"No one calls my sister a tramp!" screamed Sakura, wand appearing in her hand, and Magical Kero, Guardian Beast of the Seal of the Book of Clow was by her side, growling in annoyance.  
  
"Shut up, you B*tch!" yelled the other one, she had brown dirty hair and dark blue/green eyes.  
  
Meng normally gentle and kind, not hurting a fly, had, had enough; she walked over to the girl who had said that, wand in hand, and magical Roselyn of the seal of the book of Flames. Walking over to the girl, she slapped her, right across the face, and glared at her. "You heard my sister NO ONE! AND I MEAN NO ONE SAYS THOSE THINGS TO MY SISTER! YOU HEAR ME! GET A LIFE AND GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Silence  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was surprised, Long, Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Kero, Violet and the 3 girls all eyes wide, gentle Meng, never hurting a fly, just told someone off? This was a moment to remember, Roselyn was also surprised her mistress was never like this.  
  
Meng's face was red, breathing hard, she had never been so angry in her life, and it felt well it felt good to tell someone off.  
  
Glaring at the girl again she was about to walk back when someone grabbed her arm and turned her sharply around. Meng turned roughly and dark brown eyes turned to look at light brown eyes, a girl with waist length caramel hair glared at her.  
  
And in a flash Meng's head was turned to the side, and a red hand mark was on her tanned face.  
  
"YOU SHUT UP! TAKING 'MY' LONG!" she yelled, about to slap her again, Meng blocked by grabbing her hand, and twisting it behind her back.  
  
"Long was and will never be yours!" Meng said glaring at the girl, she pushed her back to her sisters and walked back, only to be stopped again, one of the girls with blond hair and blue/purple eyes kicked Meng in the back, slamming her against a tree. She slipped down slowly, bloody dripping from her mouth. But she didn't yell she didn't scream nor did she cry.  
  
"Meng!" yelled Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Long, Syaoran, Kero, Roselyn and Violet.  
  
Raged with anger, Sakura was about to charge up to the girl and beat her up, only to be stopped by Eriol. "Leave her this is her fight."  
  
Standing up, she held her arm it killed. Her arm was the first thing that got hit. She stubbled towards the 3 girls.  
  
"Great shot Hien you totally wrecked her," the one with brown eyes and dirty brown hair said to Hien.  
  
"I agree with Linh, great job Hien," the one with blond hair and blue/purple eyes said.  
  
"It was nothing Mei Mei" Hien answered smirking.  
  
Meng to tired to walk any more, called upon a card double card, make a double of me Meng commanded. Then within minutes another Meng stood there, glaring at the 3 girls.  
  
"That's it!" Tomoyo hissed to Sakura, telling her the plan, Sakura nodded her head and closed her eyes; concentrating her powers Tomoyo did the same. Then there stood........................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay everyone, sorry for the long updating, I just didn't know what to write, please forgive me, I'll update the next chapter in about a week, depending on the review I get.  
  
Please read my other stories, they are:  
  
+ Kiss me creep  
  
+ P.S I love you - this is the sequel to kiss me creep, it used to be called 'one boy too many' but I changed the whole plot so it's different now.  
  
+ An assigned angel  
  
+ Angel from hell  
  
+ A single tear  
  
+ My best friend a vampire  
  
+ Old times, new love  
  
+ A race for love  
  
+ I'll never say good-bye - just a poem, when Syaoran had to leave, go back to Hong Kong.  
  
+ 3 little words I want to say to you - just another poem from Syaoran, telling Sakura how much he loves her. 


	11. Cat fight part 2

A single tear  
  
"..." - Talking  
  
... - Thinking  
  
~*~....~*~ - Scene change  
  
# ...# - Character preview  
  
!~!~!~!.....!~!~!~!~! - Flash back  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE = this story may have some appalling language, and fight scenes so please have an adult with you eheh.  
  
Our story so far.....  
  
Meng to tired to walk any more, called upon a card double card, make a double of me Meng commanded. Then within minutes another Meng stood there, glaring at the 3 girls.  
  
"That's it!" Tomoyo hissed to Sakura, telling her the plan, Sakura nodded her head and closed her eyes; concentrating her powers Tomoyo did the same. Then there stood........................  
  
* * * * * *  
  
2 more Meng a-likes, but lost of so much blood Meng's body felt limp and she faint, body slamming hard to the dirty ground, her double self disappearing and forming itself into the card form, flying back to her pocket.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo gasp, they quickly called back their cards and raced to Meng's aid, "hey Meng? You there? Answer me say something" Sakura continued to say, with Tomoyo shaking her.  
  
"She's out cold girls, there's nothing you two can do about it" Mei Mei smirked.  
  
"Roselyn! I want you to take Meng back to her room, don't let father see you, hurry!" Sakura ordered, to the guardian beast of the seal from the book of flames.  
  
Once Meng and Roselyn where gone, Sakura stood up and glared at the 3 b*tches, "my turn" she whispered to Tomoyo, who nodded and walked over to Eriol.  
  
"Sakura don't!" warned Syaoran, "don't do this! Please!" he begged.  
  
'Syaoran, I'll be okay, you just have to have faith in me, please Syaoran, I'll be fine, I wouldn't want to live my life without you' a sweet, soft, heart warming voice rung through Syaoran's head. 'Just promise me you'll come out of the fight either alive or conscious okay?' Syaoran's voice said back, getting a nod, Syaoran breathed a long sigh, 'I believe in you'  
  
"Well, well, well, look girls if it isn't the little sissy's big sister" one of the girls said, throwing her sisters into a fit of laughter's.  
  
"Tokidoki anata baka Linh" Sakura said, smirking when she saw the 3 girls face turn scarlet each with fire burning in their eyes.  
  
"What she say?" asked Syaoran to Tomoyo.  
  
"She said, sometimes you're stupid Linh" Tomoyo explained cracking both Syaoran and Eriol up.  
  
"Honto ni?" Ling asked sarcastically.  
  
"Zutto" Sakura answered; as if that was the dumbest question she'd ever heard.  
  
"Shut up you fool!" Mei Mei screamed, this [one] is p*ssing her off.  
  
"Onamae wa?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Watashi wa Mei Mei" Mei Mei answered, she want's to kick this ones a** but her sister might not approve, oh but she will when she'll get [her] boyfriend/husband-to-be back.  
  
"Hajimete ome ni kakarimasu Mei Mei" Sakura curtsy.  
  
'What are you doing Sakura?' Syaoran's voice asked.  
  
'Just watch and see my love'  
  
'Fiery form a large circle around them!' commanded Sakura.  
  
Then a ghostly like figure flew out of a tarot like card, it surrounded the 3 girls flames travelling around and around.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed the 3 girls.  
  
Then everything was quiet. Are these 3 girls dead? Find out on the next, dragon ball Z, Opps I mean a single tear.  
  
Translation -  
  
* Honto ni? - Really?  
  
* Zutto - absolutely  
  
* Onamae wa? - What's your name?  
  
* Watashi wa ______ - my name is ______  
  
* Hajimete ome ni kakarimasu _________ - glad to meet you ________  
  
Okay guy's this one is short, and boring, but I'll work hard on it! Sorry if you guys had to wait so long, I'll explain it later cause right now my dad is calling me, I'll be dead if he finds me on the computer again!  
  
Please read my other stories, they are:  
  
+ Kiss me creep  
  
+ P.S I love you - this is the sequel to kiss me creep, it used to be called 'one boy too many' but I changed the whole plot so it's different now.  
  
+ Forever in love with you - this is the sequel to P.S I love you.  
  
+ An assigned angel  
  
+ Angel from hell  
  
+ A single tear  
  
+ My best friend a vampire  
  
+ Old times, new love - going to change it to 'lady stealer'  
  
+ A race for love  
  
+ I'll never say good-bye - just a poem, when Syaoran had to leave, go back to Hong Kong.  
  
+ 3 little words I want to say to you - just another poem from Syaoran, telling Sakura how much he loves her.  
  
  
  
GTG! JA 


	12. Cat fight 3it's not the end

Sorry for the long wait guys!!! but i'm back with the story again, hope you like it!!!  
  
Summary - 3 princess Tomoyo, Sakura and Meng meets 3 princes Eriol, Syaroan and Xio-long they hate each other the 1st time they meet but then each day they get to know each other more and more..  
  
Note - Please excuse my mistakes, English isn't my first language, so if i make a few mistakes please don't flame me. Thank you.   
  
"..." - Talking  
  
... - Thinking  
  
~*~....~*~ - Scene change  
  
# ...# - Flash back  
  
A Single Tear.   
  
"Tomoyo, are they gone?" Eriol asked, holding her hand tight, maybe too tight "Eriol darling, i love you but your cutting the circulation to my hand!" Tomoyo mumbled, biting her lips to stop the pain.   
  
"OH! i'm so sorry," Eriol said letting go of her hand, "I'm just abit scared"   
  
"give me a break!" Syaoran said chuckling abit, he knows he should be serious now but hearing Eriol say he was scared, totally cracked him up "the mightly Eriol begins to crumble!" Syaoran said, going red from holding back his laughter.   
  
Syaoran, it's no time for fun and games, they're not gone yet, i can feel them, but only faintly, can't you? Sakura's voice rang through his head. Syaoran looked at her guitly.  
  
Sorry Sakura, i can't help it.   
  
Just wait till this is over Xiao-Lang! your going to get such a beating! Eriol's voice snarled through Syaoran's head.   
  
Yes master i shall wait till that happenes but now, we see if the 3 girls are dead or not, but let me remined you, that you probably can't touch me untill this is over understand? Syaoran repiled back his thoughts full of sarcasm.  
  
What ever   
  
"Come on girls, i know your still alive, sadly, but don't be such cowards and show yourself!" Sakura yelled, thinking up a plan already.   
  
when the dust died down, the 3 girls where badly hurt, with cuts and scarps all over their bodies and faces. "we'll finish his another time" Hien hissed and all three ran off.   
  
no you don't Sakura thought and was about to run after them when she felt something hold her back, "Tomoyo let go, i want to get them for what they did to Meng!" Sakura said struggling hard from the hold card. (lol made it up!)   
  
"Sakura you need to rest, and we need the heal card to help Meng, your the only one with that card remember and your the only one that controls it, what would happen if you get hurt too, what are we going to tell mother and father?" Tomoyo explained, begin the oldest to two sisters Tomoyo was always there with good idears and intensions.   
  
"Sorry Tomoyo i couldn't think straight, lets go back to Meng now and see how she's doing with Long okay?" Sakura asked walking slowly back to the three.   
  
getting back to the castle was harder than they thought, guards where everywhere they looked, and their parents would have a fit if they found out about tonight. So once in a while they'll have to stop, run and hide from someone and look for another way round.   
  
Long, hows your grilfriend doing? Syaoran asked telephaicly. In not getting a response, Syaoran began to worry abit, Long!! earth to Long! Long my brother are you there!?!   
  
Shhh!! i heard you the first time baka! Longs voice came through.   
  
if you heard me the first time why did you answer?! and what does baka mean? better not be bad!   
  
Long looked at the now sleeping Meng, i was talking to Meng, but she's asleep now, what happen out there are they gone? Baka? it's not a bad thing, it means....um...mate! i said i heard you the first time mate!   
  
oh! okay, thats cool, nah the girl b*tches ran off scared, we're all fine, but we need your help, there's so many people here, we don't want to get caught, so you gotta help us find a way in   
  
Long turned to look at Meng again, "Look after her for me while i get the others in okay?" Long asked the gruadian beast. She nodded her head and Long huriedly ran off to find a good place for them to sneak in. On his way down the stairs, His mother Yelen stopped him.   
  
"Xiao-Long, where are you brothers and where is Meng?" Long thought hard for an answer.   
  
"They're...um...out for a while...yeah...they went for a...er....walk! near the orcahard!" Long said fumbling on trying to find the right words.   
  
"i need to talk to you for a minute Long follow me" Yelen said, walking towards the study room.   
  
"but mother, i need to go"   
  
"Now" His mother comanded.   
  
"Yes ma-ma"   
  
* * * *   
  
"Where the hell is Long? It can't take him that long to what? find us a way to get in" Syaoran and Eriol growled, it was getting dark fast, and the girls where tired from todays event not to mention they where cold as well. Syaoran stood up from where he was sitting and began to pace the dry grass. "Eriol how can you sit there and look so calm! what the hell is Long doing!?" Syaoran said running a hand through his ruffed up hair, he looked at Eriol who was cleaning his glasses.   
  
"What we have to do now is to be paitent and calm, mother must be having a chat with Long" Eriol explained, examing his glasses for specks before putting them back on.   
  
"And how do you know if his talking to mother? he might be lazy"   
  
Lazy! if you think your so good why don't you find your own way in! Long's harsh voice rang through, Syaoran stopped his pacing and began to raise a fist in the air.   
  
Where on earth were you? in the loo??   
  
for your information Xiao-Lang! i was talking to mother about the courting for the 3 sisters!, she said we must court them in 1 year or the marriage is off, if we don't make them fall for us it's over   
  
Thats nothing! they've already fallen for us you idiot, so stop talking and find us a way outa here!   
  
"didn't anyone ever tell you that patients is a good thing?" Long's voice came out of nowhere, then he appeared out of the trees and looked at Syaroan.   
  
"Well if you hurried up than maybe i've been patient but for now-" Syaoran said but was cut off by a loud screaming coming from the castle.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XIAO-LONG, XIAO-LANG, ERIOL!!! ALL THREE COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!" bellowed a deep male voice through the night.   
  
All three whinced. 'busted' they all thought, walking with lowered heads they walked towards the caslte, with Tomoyo and Sakura following closly behide them.   
  
'Something feels wrong...something bad is going to happen..but what?' Thought Sakura to herself, she was so busy and deep in thought she didn't notice Syaoran looking at her with worried eyes and he held her shoulders.   
  
"Something the matter?" he whispered in her ears, making Sakura shiver. Syaoran thinking she was cold, tighten his hold on her.   
  
'Something bad is going to happen...' Sakura thought as she smile soflty to Syaoran..'i can feel it'   
  
TBC   
  
okay guys thats it for now!!! I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long! I got the BIGGEST writers block! but i'll be updating more offen before the summer hoildays are over!   
  
Please review  
  
Êmé®åLD_RØ§€ 


	13. Two years training

Thank you so much for reviewing my story!!! and fro reading it too!! I'll like to thank the following people for the reviews.   
  
AnimeObessionFantasy -   
  
xsleePy-blOssOmx -   
  
lil_julz -   
  
Summary -   
  
3 princess Tomoyo, Sakura and Meng meets 3 princes Eriol, Syaroan and Xio-long they hate each other the 1st time they meet but then each day they get to know each other more and more and they fall in love..but their love is bound to fall in a crashing pile, when 3 girls try to tear the couples apart...  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't flame me. Thank you.   
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't and will never own the wonderful show or story of Card captor or Card captor Sakura, because it is owned by the great, talented ladies of Clamp!!   
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* ' * ' * Change of scene * ' * ' *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
A Singel tear.   
  
"What on earth where you thinking?! Letting Meng fight like that?! What is wrong with you boys? What have we always taught you before? protect people around you! and What do you do? Let the girls fight, let them get hurt!" Bellowed Mr Li, his voice boomed out through the family room, where three boys where lined up in front of him, Eriol, Syaoran and Long, all their heads bowed down.   
  
The Kinomoto family also in the room, the two girls watched as their loved ones getting in trouble..Meng still too weak to walk or move.   
  
"It's wasn't their fault Mr Li..We wanted to fight the girls, not them...please don't punish them for something they didn't do." Tomoyo pleaded, her amethsyt eyes beginning to fill up with tears, but she didnt' care if they saw her cry, damn if she wasn't a princess and taught to act lady-like in front of adults she would've had the biggest tatrum ever.   
  
"Young princess, don't cover up for these boys, they're work their punishment off" King Li said, looking at them "2 years intense training!" He bellowed.   
  
Three heads snapped straight and the boys faced their angry and dissappointed father, Eriol opened his mouth ready to protest but King Li beat him to it. "No agruments. TWO years, and if you even think of sneaking out, it's another year!"   
  
Syaoran opened and closed his mouth a few times, but each time he opened them to try and come up with a way to convice his father otherise, nothing came out. 'This is so unfair!' Thought Syaoran, his fist clapping in his hand very tightly.   
  
"Father please, we beg of you!" Long pleaded, looking at his father square in the eye, 'doesn't he know that I wanted to help the girls, but couldn't!'   
  
"No arguments!" King Li yelled, banging a fist on the table in fustration, he had walked over the the table to take a sit, but when Long dissagreed to his wishes, King Li had, had about enough "TWO years! if you even think of making any more excuses, then I'll double the punishment!"   
  
"BU-" Long was about ot protest, but Syaoran and Eriol quickly clapped his mouth.   
  
you keep arguing and we'll never see day light again you hear! Syaoran said to him telepathicly.   
  
DOn't be so stupid XIAO Long Eriol said, emphrazing the word little. You keep you big mouth shut and we won't get into even bigger crap   
  
"Let go of me" Long hissed to his two brothers, his voice a low and dangerous sound. The brothers after knowing that he wasn't going to cause a racket, let go and watched as Long bowed his head and walked stifly out of the room, closing the door with a loud bang.   
  
"I hate this place" mumbled Long as he walked more like ran upstairs to see his beloved Meng.   
  
Tapping lightly on the door, Long walked in and saw her. Her Black brown hair was spread all over the pillows, the moon light shinning into the window, the light shine of it framing her face. Long smiled and walked over to her, slowly and gently sitting on the bed.   
  
"Hey" Long whispered, when she stirred abit and her amber eyes started to open.   
  
"Hey yourself" she whispered back, her voice a gaspy sound. "Can I hae some water please" she croaked.   
  
Long nodded and walked over to the table to get the little cup and then walked over to the a-joining bathroom and poured water into it.   
  
After Meng drank the water she sighed in relife. "Been dying for that" she said, her voice now normal.   
  
Long smiled and traced her full lips with his fingers. "I'm glad that your feeling better Meng, you scared me" he said, looking at her, his dark brown eyes full with worry.   
  
Meng giggled. "It's okay!" she said happily. "I'm A-OK no need to worry no more!" she said, sitting up and smiling brightly at him.   
  
"That's good, just don't fight that hard any more okay, I'm not going to be around for long. He said, looking at her and smiling sadly.   
  
"Why? what's wrong?" Meng asked, her face falling from the happy girl to the worried and sad girl.   
  
"I'm in trouble, my brothers and I, we're all in trouble, we have to train for a while." Long said holding her hand and squeezing it lightly.   
  
"How long is awhile?" she asked. searching his eyes for an answers. But Syaoran looked down and his eyes were covered by his black brown bangs.   
  
"Long?" Meng asked, her heart pounding fast. "Long?" she asked again. "Long come on answer me"   
  
"2 years." Long mumbled.  
  
After hearing nothing, he got worried and looked up to see Meng turning red, "Meng?" he asked, but she couldn't hold it any more and burst into laughter.   
  
Long looked hurt but tried to cover it, but he was too slow and Meng saw it. "Aww Long, it's not that bad, it's only 2 years, it'll fly by in a snap! Besides there's the telephone and the snail mail and don't forget the e-mail we can use to keep in contact" Meng said smiling a sweet smile at him. Making him smile back in return.   
  
"I guess your right Meng!" Long said back, his smile growing wider.   
  
'It'll be okay Long, but I can't help but have a little nagging feeling inside me that says something bad is going to happen' Meng thought but smile anyway.   
  
Okay guys no more for today. I'm too tired! I'll write more soon! Please review!!!! 


	14. last time together

Summary - 3 princess Tomoyo, Sakura and Meng meets 3 princes Eriol, Syaoran and Xiao- long they hate each other the 1st time they meet but then each day they get to know each other more and more and they fall in love...but their love is bound to fall in a crashing pile, when 3 girls try to tear the couples apart...  
  
Little message -  
  
Please excuse my grammar, English isn't my first language, so if I have any mistakes, don't flame me. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer -  
  
I don't and will never own the wonderful show or story of Card captor or Card captor Sakura, because it is owned by the great, talented ladies of Clamp!!  
  
Keys -  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
* ' * ' * Change of scene * ' * ' *  
  
[Emphasized words]  
  
{Author note. E.g. E/R}  
  
(Character P.O.V)  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
A Single tear.  
  
On the night of a full moon, the one you hold dearest well breath their last...  
  
Sakura woke up with a straight... 'What was that?' she thought to herself, the voice had suddenly came to her in her sleep...it sounded evil...pure evil, the scariest thing was that Sakura can still feel an evil aura in the house. She shook her head and tired to go back to sleep.  
  
On the night of a full moon, the one you hold dearest well breath their last...  
  
Amber eyes shot open and they scanned the room. Meng breathed in and out, she can feel something in the room, like an evil presence. But just as she was about to command on a card, the aura left.  
  
Rose the guardian best of the fire book woke up feeling her mistress's power. "What is it Meng?" Meng turned her head at the toy animal form of Rose and smiled, shaking her head she went back to sleep "nothing is wrong I just couldn't sleep that's all"  
  
On the night of a full moon, the one you hold dearest well breath their last...  
  
"Who's there!?" Tomoyo yelled, she had heard the voice when she had been at the table writing things down in her journal. She scanned the room, her aura scanning the room for a darker, more evil kind.  
  
And yet as she scanned the room, nothing was picked up. She sighed, 'maybe I'm just getting to paranoid.' She thought as she packed up her stationeries and went to bed.  
  
Oh sweet little innocent Tomoyo...you don't know how wrong you are...  
  
The next morning the girl had one more week till their beloved ones have to go through intense training for two years.  
  
Sakura smiled and watched as Syaoran came out in his uniform. "Bishonen" Sakura whispered as Syaoran neared her. He wore clothes similar to a dojo uniform, but in green. He walked up to her with a quizzical look.  
  
"Bi-Bish-Bishonen? What does it mean?" Syaoran asks putting a hand be hide his head, while the other was around her thin waist.  
  
"Bishonen means Handsome." Sakura said smiling ever so cutely. She grinned when Syaoran went red.  
  
"Kawaii" she squealed. As she touches his face. "Now I learnt some Chinese words before...what were they?" Sakura says mumbling to herself. She sticks a finger on her chin and thinks. 'Hmm...' she smiled.  
  
Dragging Syaoran over to a cherry blossom tree she sat down and Syaoran followed. "I want you to tell me if I'm saying these right okay?" getting a nod from Syaoran she giggles.  
  
"Wo...means...I" Syaoran nods. Smiling slightly.  
  
"Ni...you" again Syaoran nods his head. "But Ni s pronounced Ne" Syaoran adds.  
  
Pouting Sakura mumbled that Syaoran was just being a smarty-pants. "Zaoan means good morning?"  
  
"H-Hai" Syaoran says practicing his Japanese. Sakura grins. "Er...that's all I know!" she said in a grumble. "I want to learn more...but I don't have time"  
  
Syaoran lefts her chin slightly so she was looking directly at him, in a husky voice Syaoran said, "If you want to learn Chinese I can teach you"  
  
Sakura squealed and jumped on Syaoran, knocking him to the ground, since they where sitting down Sakura landed on his lap. Syaoran placed one arm around her and the other on the floor to support himself.  
  
"Thank you" she whispers. Syaoran smiled and began to teach her words, even with Sakura in his lap. Sakura smiled every time he spoke. There was a soft rumble in his body...his voice sounded like honey.  
  
"Okay...Pengyou means friend. Can you repeat that?"  
  
"Pe-Pen-Pengwo?" Sakura shakes her head and tries again "Pen-Pengyou"  
  
"Great! You're a fast learner."  
  
"Xie, Xie" Sakura said.  
  
Chuckling softly Syaoran smiled. "Okay as you already know. Wo means I, and Ni means you."  
  
"Wo" Syaoran said pointing to himself "Ni" he said pointing to Sakura.  
  
Blushing slightly she got up from him "how-how do you say love?"  
  
"Aisyi"  
  
"so Wo Aisyi Ni means I love you?"  
  
Syaoran laughs slightly "yes you can say that, but when you say I love you, it's better to say Wo Ai Ni, I guess it just sounds better"  
  
Sakura smiled "Wo Ai Ni Syaoran always" closing her eyes she heard Syaoran deep rumble of an answer as she lay back on his chest.  
  
"Wo Ai Ni Sakura forever"  
  
Tomoyo sighs as she looked at the happy couple near the cherry blossom tear. She envies her sister for always being happy on such a sad day...sure two years could fly by...but there was a strong feeling that told Tomoyo something bad was going to happen. Tomoyo never questions her sixth sense before...  
  
"Tomoyo, what's on your mind?" Eriol asks, she has been quiet from some time and Eriol was getting worried. Tomoyo was on his lap leaning on his body...she sighed again and forced a smile.  
  
"Oh its nothing Eriol...I was just thinking, I'm going to miss you a lot..."  
  
Eriol hugs her and places his chin on her shoulder. "Don't worry. There are lots of ways we can communicate. I'll write to you everyday!"  
  
Tomoyo turned around and smiled at him, "I love you" she murmured as she moved in closer. He kissed her passionately, Tomoyo closed her eyes and a tear fell down her face. Breaking the kiss Eriol whipped the tear away. "I love you too Tomoyo...and I'll never stop loving you" then he kissed her again.  
  
"Meng smiled at Long, he was just sitting there staring at her, "do I have something on my face? Why are you always staring at it?" she asked cutely tilting her head to the side. Her hair was down today and her raven locks touched the ground from where she sat.  
  
"I love you" Long said looking at her deep amber eyes.  
  
Meng blushed a deep shade of red. "You didn't answer my question" picking up a rose from the rose bed she played around with it, touching the soft red petals and smiling the sweet sent.  
  
Long pretended to look hurt. "Here I am confessing myself to you and you just sit there and play with a rose? Meng I'm hurt" he said, facing the other way around. Meng looked up in shock and sadness.  
  
Crawling over him she faced him. "I'm sorry Long! I love you too please don't be mad at me." She touched his face and his amber orbs met hers.  
  
A small smirk crept on his face and he wrapped his arms around her, digging his face into her shoulder smelling her hair.  
  
"Meng you are the angel of my life. You are the very reason I live, breathe,   
  
and flourish. You open my eyes as the sun rises; you stir my mind and force me to come awake. For you I do the things I do, for you have I cast aside all selfish claims, and now live for you, and you alone."  
  
Meng cried. Her tears on joy running down her face, "Long I love you...I love you so much I don't know what I'd do without you...if something ever happened to you...I'll-I'll I couldn't go on"  
  
Long touched her face and whipped away the tear that ran down her pink cheeks. "Don't cry," he said, "Don't cry" Meng looked up at him, her face shone but with something else than a tear.  
  
Meng smiled.  
  
Without any of the couples knowing a pair of dark eyes watched them closely. "Not long now is it? Not long now"  
  
TBC  
  
Finally finished this chapter!! It's taken awhile! I'm really sorry for such a long wait...trying to finish this story while you have other stories...hehe from now on when I start a new story...to finish it before I want another one...makes no sense but yeah!  
  
I'll like to thank the following people who reviewed. Yeah I know I normally do this on top but I got lazy so here are the people!  
  
Guardgurl1123  
  
AnimeObessionFantasy  
  
Im_a_total_MINT  
  
Madisonbabe 


End file.
